Power
by Peachstar36
Summary: 80% of the population manifested superpowers called quirks while the other 20% was left quirkless what if you were that 80% but you hated your quirk? You may be the focus but your not the main character


Just another day for me. I don't think there home yet so I have some time to myself. Ok, you must be confused so I'll explain. My name is Kanzen Seigyo and I am quirkless. For the 0.00001% of people who don't know 80% of the population were gifted with superpowers that we call quirks.

But unfortunately for the 20% of the population, we don't get superpowers ya know what we get, we get picked on by those who do! In my case, it's from my classmates and my parents. My people don't just pick on me they mentally abuse me, starve me, make me do everything around the house. Well, at least I learned how to cook from having to cook all of the meals. Speaking of meals I was fixing myself a PB and J sandwich when out of the kitchen window I saw a car pull up into the driveway...oooh sh-

In my momentarily fear I drop my plate on the kitchen floor.

_oh crap oh crap oh crap there going to kill me!_

See them walk up the yard and they look mad

_oh crap!_

I quickly run inside my bedroom and shut the door. I would have locked it but there no lock on my isn't a closet in my room either so I can't hide in there AND I don't have a godforsaken BED so I'm screwed. I hear the front door open.

"BOY!"

I flinch at his loud voice. I hold my breath fear starting to flow threw my body. I grab both of my arms and hoped and prayed that don't see me.

Then at that moment, my bedroom door flies open. My heart sinks when I see both of my 'parents' enter my room.

"Boy! Where are you!?" My father yelled completely ignoring me.

_The hell?_

I look down at myself and I haven't turned invisible. But my mom and dad are looking like they haven't seen me.

_Oh, I see they're toying with me! Those bastards! They just want to mess with me!_

My blood starts to boil with rage.

"Stop it damnit!" I yelled. When I yelled it the two froze in place.

_They're messing with me! Stop!_

"What..the **hell** are you doing!?" I yell at the pair. The two turn to me.

"We are obeying you Kanzen," They both said simultaneously. I legitimately started to get weirded-out.

_What on earth!? Are they hypnotized? I need to test this._

"Both of you come here and get on your knees!" I ordered them. They both walked over to me and got down on their knees. I move towards my Dad Akihito and punched him in his didn't snap out of his trance.

_...God, I take it back thank you!__ I really can't believe I have a quirk!? A hypnosis quirk hm._

I smile devilishly. I ordered my father to clean up the mess in the kitchen and my mother to fix me a PB and J. While there doing that I'm wondering how my quirk works.

_How do I snap them out of it, can I hypnotize multiple people at the same time? If I can how many people can a hypnotize?_

I stop my train of thought when I realize.

_I-I can get away from them, I can call someone and they'll just admit everything! I can finally be free of them!_

I quickly find my father's phone and call the police.

_Time Skip_

Its been a month when I called the Police on my parents. I've been transferred to an orphanage in Mustafa. I've been trying to learn about my quirk while I was there and I made _some_ progress. Apparently today someone was adopting brought me to the front of the orphanage to meet a tall blond adult.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were red and it felt like she was staring into my soul but in a good way, it felt safe around her like everything was going to be okay. Also, a girl was hiding behind her must be her daughter. Her eyes were brown and so was her hair and it was messy. She might be shy because she's clinging onto her mother's leg but she's giving me an unreadable look what is she? She also as a third eye!?

_WHAT THE FU-_

"Hello my name is P2 Rose I'll be your caretaker from now on" she smiled sweetly at me.

_Her name is P2!? This family is weird!_

She doesn't have a third eye so her daughter must have gotten it from her father, where is her father?

"The midget behind me is my daughter," P2 says smirking at her daughter. She gets mad and smacks her mother's leg.

"Ow okay, I'm sorry!" P2 smile at her."Her name is Jenova don't mind her she's shy"

Jenova gives me a blank stare, it's so strange this family is strange.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Rose"

"Oh, you can call me P2"

"Then you can call me Kanzen"

P2's smile glows brighter.

"Well then Kanzen let's go to your new home it's not too far from here" P2 grabbed my hand.

_Her hands are warm._

The three of us walked to, I guess our house. We arrived at an apartment complex.

_I forget that this is a city it must be impossible to find an actual house here._

P2 opened the door and Jenova rushed to her room.

"I'm sorry she's extremely antisocial," P2 says embarrassed.

"It's okay I'm not good with people either"

P2 smiled"Well your room is next to Jenova's, I already put in a bed and a closet filled with clothes for you, you can go ahead get comfortable in your room I'll go make dinner"

P2 walks over to the kitchen.

"W-Wait!"

P2 looks back at me.

"D-Do you need any help?"

P2 smiles

_She smiles a lot_

"Oh no sweetie I got it"

"No I want to help, I want to get to know you.."

I look down embarrassed.

"Awww!"

I looked back up at P2 whos smile got a lot brighter.

"Well how can I say no to that, just sit down we can talk while I cook"

I sat down at the table while P2 started to make dinner.

"So what's your quirk?"I say trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, I call my quirk Fire Fist! I can create, manipulate, and be immune fire, I can also summon and fire gauntlets"P2 summon a gauntlet in her left hand. The gauntlet was red but a light red cause I and still see her fist threw it.

"Woah h-how do you have two quirks?"I say fascinated.P2 giggled, I look at her confused.

"I get that a lot, my father had a fire quirk, but he couldn't control it as I can, though he was immune to it like I am"P2 summons a spark of fire and twirls it around her finger as a demonstration."And my mother had gauntlet hands and couldn't fire them as I can, my quirk is just an amalgamation of my parent's quirk"P2 wraps up her explanation.

"Woah that's so cool!"I exclaim."Have you considered becoming a pro hero? I think you'd be a good one!"

P2 chuckles."Yeah, I was a good one"

My eyes widen in shock and excitement."Oh my god, you were a pro hero!?"

P2 gigged."Yes I was Flamma, I retired a while ago to have family"

_Oh speaking of-_

**_"_**Oh my goodness I can't believe I forgot to tell you about Larry!"P2 exclaims interrupting my thoughts.

"Larry?"_Is he her husband?_

_"_Yeah he's my son"_ Oh_

"You have a son?" I say mildly surpised.

"I have another son, your my son too Kanzen" P2 booped my nose.I sneezed shortly afterwards since her hands were covered in seasoning from making chicken wings.

"Larry became hero two years ago so he's not around as much as I wish he was" P2 smiled sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah his hero name is Eagle Eye"

"Eagle Eye?.."

"Yeah he was a Marvel fan" As she said that I now notice the many Marvel posters around the living room.

"So does his quirk have anything to do with a bow and arrow? Or maybe he has enhased vision" I asked.

"Yeah that, again he was a big Marvel fan"

"What about Jenava's quirk?"

"Oh thats, a bit hard to explain" P2 but the chicken wings in the oven and went back to the sink to was her hands. I can hear muttering but I'm not sure whats shes saying.

"Okay I'm sure you've already noticed that she has three eyes"She says while sitting down at the table with me.

"Yeah is her qurik a mutation qurik?

"I guess thats one way of putting it but its more than that"P2 explains."I imagine thaf the appropriate name for her qurik would be ink since her body is completely made out of ink"

_How can-_

"See she can form a ball of ink which is the equivalent of a getting hit with a bowling ball that wouldn't cause any major damage, the ink thats in her body is can be lethal if consumed and can explode if it interacted with fire, she can also faze into floors and walls(its like what the inklings can do in splatoon but Jenova don't need her ink to be everywhere),her qurik is a complete mystery I'm not sure if thats the limit of what she can do"

"W-Wow thats really cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but she doesn't think that"P2 looks down sadly.

"What!? How its such a cool quirk!"

"Yeah if you want to be a hero" P2 muttered.I look at with curiosity.

"Enough about us lets talk about you,what do you have a qurik? The orphanage didn't tell us if you had one or not"

"Uh y-yeah I just learned about it a month ago so I don't know alot about it, its a hypnosis qurik" I explained.

"Hypnosis?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics all I know is that I can hypnotize people" I explain "I really want to be a pro hero so do you think you can help me with my qurik?"

"Oh of couse sweet heart!" P2 exclaimed.She stands up"But before we start you should get to know Jenova!"

"Eh!? A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah she's a big softy once you get to know her!"

_Really?_

"She's just really anti-socal"

"Well if you say so.." I get up and walk to Jenava's room.I before I even knock on her door it opens and I she the three eyed girl giving me a blank look.

"What do you want?" She says bluntly.

"H-How did you-"

She points to the corner of her doorframe,a small camera was there.

"Oh?"

_Why is there a camera outside of her door!?_

"There's one outside of the apartment too"She says still giving me a black look.

"Really they allow that!?"

"I guess"Her eyes sharpened to a glare" Now what do you want"

I flinch back.

"P-P2 said that I should get to know you" I say regretting coming here.

Her eyes soften up."Of couse she did"

Jenova walked back inside her room leaving her door open.Me assuming that she wanted to come in I did so.Walking inside her room I noticed that electronic workbench in the corner.

"What is-"

"Its mine thats were I made those camera"She says sitting at the bench messing with what looked like a helment.

"Y-You made those!?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Is it safe you to be messing with that?"I point at that helment.

"Yes **dad** I've been doing this since I was ten"

_Since she was ten!?_

"Wow you could be I really cool hero with those skills!" I exclaim.Jenova on the other hand scoffed.I remeber my conversation with P2.

"P2 said that you didn't like you quirk,why is that?"

Her all three of her eyes snap at me glaring a me.

"You were born qurikless weren't you?"

_H-How-_

"I'm sure a person that was qurikless would be offended if they heared that someone with a qurik was unhappy with it, in there eyes they could have been born with said quirk and they could have used it to become a 'hero'" She sneered when she said hero."Many people think that quirks are gifts but mine, mine is a curse,I never wanted to be a hero I wanted to me a technician but life had something different planed for me,I can still remeber the night I got my qurik I was 4 years old at home with Two, I started to feel pain throughout my body I at first I ignored it I thought my body was just sore but after awhile the pain increased it felt like acid was inside my body, I remeber yelling out to my mom while I was crying I thought I was going to die, mom was scared as well she didn't know what to do until she spared me of lifing through that pain and sweftly knocked me out" I look at Jenova in horror as she contined.

"I woke up in a hospital bed still feeling pain threw out my body but on a lesser scall, Mom was in the room as well she hugged me while she was crying, she repeatedly says that she was sorry so so sorry, the kids at school were afriad of me and some even bullied me the teachers didn't care infact they hoped that the bullies ran me out of school because of my quirk,I remeber alot of them called me a villian because of my quirk,I wanted to become a technician so badly but thanks to this damn qurik I can't the only job I can go for is becoming a hero but thats only because my mom was a pro hero once,but if that doesn't work out I might as well be dead, and all of this because of my quirk"

I look at Jenova surpised beyond belief.I want to say something but words lose me.

"I-I"

"Don't bother Kanzen I don't expect you to understand"

"But all of this can't just be over on qurik!" I exclaim.

"...Well I guess my dad played his part"

"Your dad?"

_Finally something about her father!_

"Oh Two must have not told you yet,don't blame her its a hard subject to bring up" Jenova standing up from the bench.

"Who is he?"

"My dad is part of the League of Villains"She says.

_The League of Villains!?_

"His name is Mei though he's better know as Three-eyed devil" Jenova explains.

"So your qurik is the same as his?"

"Yeah and you can guess that people aren't fond of me because of my dad and the qurik I inheritanced from him" Jenova shrugged "Its not like I can change peoeple's opinon about me so all I can do is take it"

"But thats not fair, the daughter shouldn't pay for the sins of the father!" I exclaim

"Cute reference but doubt everyone will share those thoughts" She says so half heartedly,its like shes trying to play it off like she doesn't care but it actually really hurts her.

"Well you don't have to give up on your dream! You can just join the support class"

"Yeah..yeah I still have alot of time to finish the projects I have planned so yeah if I'm accepted into UA I guess I can try for the support class" Jenova scratches her right cheek.

"UA!?"

"..me and my big mouth"

"But its impossilbe to get into that school they have a 22% acceptance rate!"

"I know that! Two wants me to try UA out since she also went to that school"

"P2 went to UA!?"

"Quit yelling!" Jenova shouted at me "The ink made my ears extra sensitive so loud noises bother me alot!"

"S-Sorry, but on the subject of P2 whats up with her name?"

"No idea she gets...quiet whenever I bring it up so don't go talking about it!"

"Oooookkk"

_Godness Jenova__'s more assertive away from public_

"Hey kiddos!" I heard P2 shout out."Dinners ready!"

"Alright were comin!" Jenova shouted back and walked out of her room and into the dinning area.I follow her feeling alot less uneasy when I came here.We talked as we eat well me and P2 did Jenova only talked when we talked to her.P2's cooking is amazing and as I eat and talked I couldn't help but smile at my new family.

**And done! I've been gone for a year but something came out of it.This was something thats been swimming in my head for awhile now so I decied to type it out.**

**Snivy:Um what is this!?**

**Oh dear**

**Snivy:Your writing an entirely different story and completely ignoring mine!**

**Now its not like that I'm really invested in PMD The Society I just,lost motivation**

**Snivy: Oh..thats out it is**

**No no I'm not giving up on your story I just need more time to update it**

**Snivy:Yeah right!**

**O-Ok heres some imforation on Jenova,P2 and Kanzen qurik also if you get the riddle with Kanzen Seigyo's name you get the riddle with Kanzen Seigyo's name.**

**Jenova**

**Quirk name: Ink**

**Alot was explained in the story there's more to her quirk that will be reveled later on but for now Jenova has**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Enhanced Durability**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Enhanced Hearing**

**Enhanced Vision(no duh)**

**Can fire balls of ink**

**Can faze into walls and floors**

**Can explode**

**Repercussions**

**She has to eat more that the normal person**

**She can lose herself if she get too stressed**

**If her quirk is removed(cough cough)she'll go threw the same pain she went through when she first got her quirk.**

**Okay now on to P2's qurik. Now I have some things planned for and her quirk so heres some stuff you should already now.**

**Can create and manipulate fire**

**Fire resistance**

**Can summon and fire guautlets from her hands**

**Has crazy strength with her guautlets on**

**Like with Jenova theres more to her quirk but well get to that later now on to Kanzen!**

**He can hypnotize people alot of people a one time**

**He must have concentration in order to use his quirk.**

**And boom thats it until next time**

**Oh I also have another idea for a fanfic**

**Snivy: Seriously!?**

**And I won't start ut until I'm done with yours Snivy, I might not do it at all I don't have a general idea for it so I might no get around to it, but to those curious for what I'm thinking**

**Cha-la-head-cha-la**

**Ok thats it for now bye!**


End file.
